


Jaffa Cakes

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, Protective Siblings, Shobbs, but i had to be extra, this was suppose to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Jaffa cakes are circular biscuits, 2 and a half inches in diameter and have three layers: a Genoise sponge base, a layer of orange flavoured jam and a coating of chocolate.And since they are a favorite of the Shaw family, Owen thought his siblings would like some after saving the world. He didn't expect having to share them with two men he would rather not ever see again. Especially one that couldn't keep his hands off of Owen's brother.





	Jaffa Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've noticed that there has been a slow down in the flow of Shobbs fics, so I'm glad to help and get something out there. Even though I was only planning for this fic to be under a 1000 words, and it ended up being 4000? Either way, I'm glad I get to put this out with a few of my headcanons that I have sprinkled in.
> 
> And special thanks to OfTheSea9513 for encouraging me and looking over this fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The airfield was surprisingly quiet where Owen Shaw had parked in front of an unused aircraft hangar, waiting to pick up his older brother and estranged little sister. Leaning against his Lotus Evora, he stared out at the planes, searching for the one Deckard had told him they were on. The one Luke Hobbs had gotten them. Huffing a sigh, Owen shook his head, not believing it. How had it happened that it would be those three going off and saving the world? It should have been Owen in Hobbs’ spot. 

“Stupid, fucking DSS agents,” he muttered under his breath, letting the wind carry it away, hopefully to where said agents could hear the comment. 

It had been some time since Owen had seen Deckard. After the whole Cipher and saving Baby Brian incident, Owen had once again tried to keep himself from the older Shaw. Owen had missed working with Deckard- had in fact desperately missed it. Had missed the feeling of actually being able to trust someone completely, to know that they would be watching his back and had the skills to keep bullets from hitting it. Deckard and he were able to predict each others moves so well, that they didn’t even need to think sometimes. They just knew where the other would be. It had been amazing to be in that situation again, but it had brought a huge, crushing guilt with it.

Owen knew that the only reason Deckard had even gotten involved with the Toretto family had been because of him. If Owen hadn’t been such an idiot and taken that job from Cipher, Deckard wouldn’t have gone after Toretto, been sent to prison, and then forced to work for Mr. Nobody. Deckard wouldn’t have had to go through all the trouble of even going after Cipher if Owen had just listened to him. But, no. Owen had to be a greedy son-of-a-bitch and had taken the job. 

So, after the Cipher job, Owen skipped town, hoping to start righting his wrongs and make his family proud. He had taken a job for a small village in north India, helping them to run out a corporation that was trying to build factories and completely destroy the village. They had tried to give him money, but he refused. Instead, he asked that they spread his name; tell people of his acts so that they too would ask for his services. And hopefully his family would hear of it too. He had just headed back into New Dehli when he had seen the news report about Deckard and Hobbs. In all honesty, he had laughed his ass off. The story had just been completely unbelievable if one knew who the two men were. Those two hatching a plan together? Impossible. But, quickly the laughter stopped and Owen had called Deckard.

_ “Hattie’s in trouble. I don’t have much time to explain,” Deckard rushed to say. “Brixton’ s alive, he’s trying to take her.” _

_ Owen hadn’t even hesitated. “What can I do?” _

_ “Try to find his base of operations. We’re heading to one, but there’s got to be more.” _

Owen had followed behind the aircraft Madame M had gotten for Deckard and Hobbs, circling the Eteon base, and waited. He’d watched the trio escape, but instead of following them, had instead gone after Brixton’s plane. He made sure to follow the plane at a distance, but once they hit where the other base was, missiles had come straight for him from the ground. Owen had just barely gotten out by the skin of his teeth, but he had achieved his goal: rough coordinates of another Eteon base. 

Afterwords, he had tried to contact Deckard but hadn’t gotten anything until a day later, when Deckard had requested Owen to pick him and Hattie up in Los Angeles. And so there he was, waiting for almost half an hour with a green car shining the sun into his eyes and a large box of unopened Jaffa cakes. Giving a quick glance around, Owen thought “fuck it” and ripped open the box. If his siblings were going to make him wait, then he could at least enjoy himself. As he was about to start nibbling on a cake, he jerked his head up, hearing a familiar car engine. 

“Bloody hell,” Owen muttered, rolling his eyes. Coming from around another hanger was a 1970, black Dodge Charger. Owen watched as it came towards him and expertly parked parallel to his car. He turned away from the Charger and its driver, finishing off his Jaffa.

“Wasn’t expecting you to be here, Shaw. Hobbs made it sound as if he didn’t have anyone else to pick them up,” Toretto said, getting out of his car and mirroring Owen’s stance against his own car. “Heard you and Deckard weren’t talking at the moment.”

Owen thought about ignoring the man, but there wasn’t anything else to do. So, still staring off at the planes, Shaw responded. “Whoever told you that is full of crap.”

“Is that so?” And Owen can hear the smugness in Toretto’s voice, knows the man is side-eying him and smirking. “Then what about your sister?”

Owen almost turned and threw the whole box full of Jaffas at the man’s head. Instead, he resisted. “That’s none of your business.”

”Yeah it might not be, but seeing how you put yourself in my family drama, thought I would pay back the favor,” Toretto said, flashing a smile at Owen, who could only stare at the other man.

“Trust me, Toretto, you don’t want to be in my family drama.”

“And why’s that?” Toretto crossed his arms and stared back just intently. “Does it got anything to do with your idea that family is a weakness?”

“In a way,” Owen reluctantly admitted. “You’ve met Deck; you saw what he did just because I got hurt. Those kinds of reactions are predictable. He should know better.”

“So you wouldn’t do the exact same thing for him?” Toretto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Owen was silent for a moment. “Maybe not with as many explosions.”

“Knew you were spewing bullshit when we first met,” Toretto chuckled. “Just another tough guy trying to show off the size of his dick.”

“At least I brought something to the table, unlike the weak shite you pulled on me,” Owen snipped back.

“Hey, I’m ready for round two any time. I won’t even throw you out of a plane this time,” Toretto joked, while Owen just rolled his eyes and went back to his Jaffas. For a few moments, only the strong wind caused by the planes whistled around them, making the Jaffa cakes’ packaging rustle. “What the hell are those?”

Owen turned back to the man, raising his eyebrows. The former street-racer wasn’t looking at him, but what was next to him. “They’re Jaffa cakes. Do Americans not eat them?”

“Never seen them,” Toretto responded and tilted his head in consideration. “They a biscuit?”

“They’re a cake. It’s in the bloody name,” Owen said, narrowing his eyes.

“Hey, just repeating things I’ve heard,” Toretto said, raising his hands in surrender. 

“Americans,” Owen mumbled and rolled his eyes. Picking up a Jaffa, he tossed it over to the other man. Deftly, Toretto caught it and looked it over. He sniffed it before taking a bite. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“What is it now?!” Toretto yelled back, muffled because of the Jaffa.

“That’s not how you eat a Jaffa cake!”

“How the hell do you eat cake wrong?”

“You’re suppose to nibble around the edges and then eat the rest. It’s the perfect ratio of the three layers. It’s been proven by scientists!”

“Brits,” Toretto grunted, finishing off the cake in a second bite. The two men lapsed into silence once again, waiting for the incoming trio.

After another few minutes, the designated plane landed, and started pulling up to one of the close by hangers. They had to wait a few more minutes before they saw the trio emerge down from the plane. Immediately Owen could tell something was wrong. Deckard was leaning far too close to Hobbs, while Hattie was limping just slightly and favoring her left leg. The trio was making their way slowly across the tarmac before Owen saw Hattie stop. It seemed as if she was frozen to the spot by something. Both Hobbs and Deckard stopped and turned towards her, obviously asking her what was wrong. Deckard went up to her, trying to comfort, but as soon as he got close, it seemed as if something had jump started Hattie back into life. 

She bodily shoved Deckard out of the way, making him fall into Hobbs and took off at a full sprint, dropping her bag along the way. Owen could just stare as his little sister got closer and closer. What the hell is she doing, he thought. Did she miss me that much? 

He moved away from his car, hoping to meet Hattie half way. When had she gotten so grown? She had been just a gangly, young agent when he had truly seen her last. Now, there was a fully grown and confident woman running towards him, a determined look on her face. Owen couldn’t help the proud smile that crossed his face. His sister was truly something else. 

Hattie was almost on top of him now and Owen could only let his smile grow and spread his arms for a hug. But instead of feeling his sister run into his awaiting arms, he saw her body move in a different direction. In a split second of Hattie coming towards him and the next, he was greeted by her foot crashing into his head. The world went sideways as he felt his legs buckle and the ground was rushing up to meet him. Owen had barely fallen onto the ground when Hattie was on him, delivering several sharp jabs to his midsections and trying to pin him. 

“Hattie! What the bloody hell?!” Owen shouted, rolling away from her sharp elbows. 

“You absolute wanker,” she hissed at him and launched herself at him again. This time he was expecting it and used her momentum against her. He kept them rolling on the ground, desperately trying to pin her in return, but her arms seemed to be everywhere at once: jabbing his ribs, clawing at his arms, and even getting a lucky punch to his face. 

“What. Is. Wrong. With. You?!” He hissed.

“Do you think the shit you pulled didn’t have consequences, you arsehole?” She snarled back, pulling her legs up to kick him in the chest with both feet. Owen grunted as he was shoved away and scrambled to his feet, Hattie doing the same. They circled each other, both with raised fists and panting from the impromptu fight. 

“What are you talking about, Hatts?” Owen asked. He tried to think back to all the things he had done since being dishonorably discharged. He had tried to keep everything away from Hattie, making sure anything criminal he had done would not affect her. 

“Do you know how much shit I got just because of what you’ve done? How people would look at me and ask ‘when will she turn?’”

“Seems like you already did.” He snapped. Which earned him another foot to the face. Barely dodging it, he yelled. “And why are you blaming me? Mum and Deck did things just like I did! Why aren’t you getting after them?”

“They didn’t drive a bloody tank down a highway.” She glared. And, oh all right, she had him there. That would have been hard to explain. 

“Are you really-” Owen cut himself off and jerked his head in the direction of Deckard and Hobbs. Had he just heard…?

“What?” Hattie asked, turning her head towards where Owen was looking. They both gaped as Luke Hobbs was slightly bent over Deckard, his chest almost plastered to the smaller man’s body while they both looked down at Deckard’s phone. Hobbs was chuckling while Deckard was full on laughing, the sound of it traveling across the tarmac to his siblings. Hattie and Owen were both still, stuck into fighting positions, just listening to their older brother’s laugh and watched as his face crumpled with it. Deckard seemed so caught up in whatever he was showing Hobbs that he didn’t even notice he was leaning back and letting Hobbs support his weight.

It had been years since the younger siblings had heard that laugh. Often is was when they all had pulled off some kind of grand heist as kids, or when Hattie and Owen had done something so ridiculous, their usually stoic brother just couldn’t help himself. Ever since Brixton had ruined Deckard’s life, neither younger sibling had heard such a laugh from Deckard. And now, that laugh was being produced in front of Luke Hobbs.

“Truce?” Owen asked, not daring to drop his defensive stance.

“Truce,” Hattie nodded and lowered her arms, Owen doing the same. They stood staring at each other for a moment before Hattie jerked forward and towards Owen once again. He tensed before he finally felt her body slam into his and her arms snaking around his shoulders. “It’s nice to see you again, Oh.”

“You too, Hatts.” Owen carefully wrapped his arms around her, just enjoying her presence. He slowly pulled far enough away to look her in the eyes. “Are you ok?”

She shrugged. “Well, I had a virus that could have killed half the Earth’s population in me for a few days, so I could be worse.”

Hattie let out a quiet chuckle at her poor attempt at lightening the mood, not noticing Owen’s look of horror. She was about to say something else, when Owen roughly clutched her to his chest, fear gripping him.

“Oof! Owen! What are you doing?”

“You could have died, Hatts. We could have lost you. I could have lost you,” he whispered, staring off into the distance and still clutching. She could only sigh and rub his back.

“I know, Oh. Deck made sure to drill that in my head. I thought he told you what was happening.”

“There wasn’t much time for him to explain.” The siblings were both quiet. They stood there, letting the sound of planes and the occasional laugh from Deckard and Hobbs wash over them. Clearing his throat, Owen slowly let Hattie go. “Come on, we’ll wait for the other two. I have something for you.”

Hattie gave him a small smile before following him the short way back to his car. Owen saw Toretto still leaning against his own car, staring them down as they came closer. 

“So you must be Hattie,” Toretto called out to the pair and stepped towards them, offering Hattie a hand. “Dom Toretto.”

“Oh, I know who you are,” Hattie replied, tightly shaking Toretto’s hand. “ Dominic Toretto: a street racer who went from stealing DVD players in Los Angeles to doing a hundred million heist in Rio. Quite impressive.”

Owen felt his eyebrows raise. Their mother had always joked that the three siblings had a hive-mind, but Owen didn’t really think the idea had much merit. But after each incident like this one, he was starting to think that there must be some truth behind it. How else could have Hattie said the exact same thing he had the first time he truly talked to Toretto? Seemed like Toretto was having the same thought judging by the surprised and then suspicious look on his face as he narrowed his eyes and glanced back and forth between Owen and Hattie.

“Glad to hear my reputation precedes me,” he grumbled back. Owen shared a smile with Hattie. She could always unsettle the best of them. Toretto’s eyes narrowed even further when he saw the two laughing at his reaction. Then Hattie’s smile grew as she looked back at Owen, and moved towards his car.

“Jaffas! I knew there was a reason why I put up with your shit,” Hattie smirked and finished a Jaffa off in two bites.

Toretto crossed his arms and gave Owen a deadpanned look. “Is she eating it wrong?”

“It’s Hattie, she does everything wrong,” he snipped back. Hattie flipped him the bird, but didn’t say anything and instead went for another Jaffa. He ignored her and took up his spot once again, leaning against his car and waited for Deckard and Hobbs to finally make their way towards them. Hattie joined him, holding the package of Jaffas out to him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him smile like that.”

Hattie hummed. “He didn’t act like that after I…”

“After Brixton, he never really got better,” Owen said solemnly. He desperately wanted to tell Hattie what had truly happened between Deckard and Brixton. How Brixton hadn’t just tried to kill Deckard that night. Hadn’t just made Deckard kill his own lover, but had defiled their brother in a horrific way. But, Owen couldn’t. If Hattie was asking him, then Deckard had obviously not told her for a reason, and would not appreciate Owen telling his story.

Luckily it seemed like Hattie noticed Owen struggling and asked a different question instead. “He didn’t go back to Barney, did he?”

“Fuck no,” Owen blurted, caught off guard. “I would never let Deck go back to that asshole.”

Hattie laughed and then smirked. “I know. I saw you in New Orleans last year. Seemed like we both didn’t succeed in killing the bastard.”

“We’ll get him this year,” he grumbled back and took another Jaffa. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he saw Deckard and Hobbs coming towards them. “Looks like they finally decided to move their arses.”

Deckard and Hobbs were slowly making their way over. Hobbs had his arm casually draped over Deckard’s shoulders and causing Deckard to occasionally bump into Hobbs’ side. Both still had smiles stuck on their faces and Deckard’s only grew when he spotted his little brother and sister waiting for him. 

“Ya know, I don’t think I’ve seen you two fight like that since Oh stole your boyfriend, Hat,” Deckard called out when he and Hobbs were close enough to be heard. “Or when he stole your girlfriend.”

“Ow!” Owen shouted. He rubbed his shoulder, glaring at his sister who looked like she was ready to deliver another sharp punch. “It was years ago!”

“You still did it three times, you wanker.” She hissed and threw her remaining Jaffas on the hood of his car. She took a step and shoved her face into his.

“I didn’t know you were dating the third one!” Owen growled, almost butting his forehead into her’s.

“Oi! Knock it off, you brats!” Deckard was suddenly was in between them and gently pulling them apart. “You just made up, let’s keep it that way.”

Owen and Hattie simply huffed at each other before turning towards their older brother. Owen looked closely at him: Deckard’s five o’clock shadow was thicker, there were a few cuts and bruises on his neck and head, and there were extremely dark circles under his eyes. Owen could tell the Deckard was ready to drop at any moment, even though he was standing tall and proud. But the previous smile was coming back as he watched his siblings.

Almost instinctively, all three moved in tandem. In a blink of an eye, they were all wrapped up in a hug, the two younger siblings clinging to the eldest as he gripped them back just as strongly. Owen could only stand there, feeling his siblings in his arms, alive and mostly well. It almost felt like a dream. Ever since Hattie had cut herself from them, he never thought he would be in this situation ever again. To know his little sister was fine and his older brother finally back in reality, back with them, no longer lost in his own thoughts and past. Owen squeezed harder, never wanting to let them go. He could feel the other two do the same as he leaned his head against Deckard’s and felt Hattie nudging his chin with her forehead. The moment felt perfect and that it would last forever, until-

“What are those?” Hobbs’ harsh, non-whisper broke the moment, and caused Deckard to draw away. Hobbs was standing next to Toretto and had given the trio their moment, until his curiosity got the better of him and he had asked about the Jaffas. Seeing the look Hattie and Owen were shooting him, almost as if they wanted to throw knives at him, he gave a sheepish look back as he realized he hadn’t been able to keep his voice down.

“They’re Jaffas, Fat Boy. Never had ‘em before?” Deckard smirked and grabbed the pack of cakes before strolling over to the bigger man and offered one to him.

“As if I would regularly eat anything from people who can’t even handle pepper as a spice,” Hobbs snorted and almost finished the cake off in one bite. “Not bad.”

Owen rolled his eyes as Hattie asked, “What were you two laughing at?”

“Oh, just you and Oh’s baby pictures,” Deckard responded, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I’ve got to see those!” Toretto laughed.

“Like hell you are,” Owen snapped. He narrowed his eyes at Deckard. “I thought I deleted all of them.”

“Not all of them,” Deckard smirked, shaking his phone mockingly at his siblings. “And don’t forget Mum has copies, too.”

“Yeah, I have to say Owen, the one of you in a panda onesie is probably my favorite,” Hobbs laughed. 

“Ok, I think it’s time to go,” Hattie quickly said, probably hoping Hobbs wouldn’t mention any pictures of her. Sharing a look with Owen, they each grabbed one of Deckard’s arms and started to drag him towards Owen’s car. 

“Hey!” Toretto called, laughing as they manhandled their older brother into the car. “We’re having a BBQ in a few days. Make sure to stop by.”

“Oh, like hell we are,” Owen mumbled at the same time Hattie called back.  
“We wouldn’t miss it!”

Owen glared at her, while Deckard was laughing from where he was sprawled out in the back seat. For good measure, Owen glared at him too before moving to get into the driver’s seat. He saw Hattie retrieve the rest of the Jaffas off the hood of the car before getting into the passenger seat. “We are  _ not _ going to some stupid party.”

“Oh, come on,” she said and rolled her eyes. “It sounds like fun. And Hobbs is probably going to be there.”

Owen started the car and hit the gas, trying to get as far away from the two obnoxious men. “Why the bloody hell would I care if Hobbs is going?”

“Of course you wouldn’t care, but Deck would.”

Owen waited for a negation to that statement, but Deckard said nothing from the back. Looking in the rear view mirror, Owen could see that he had already passed out, head slumped against the window. “Do you think Hobbs would be good for him?”

“By the way he made Deck laugh, I would say it’s worth a try,” Hattie said and shared a smirk with Owen.

“Operation: Lovebirds, it is then,” he laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I kept wondering where Owen was during the whole movie, so I decided that he needed to at least be there to meet his siblings at the airport. And since Jaffa cakes are enjoyed by some of my favorite youtubers, I thought that maybe the Shaw family would like them too. 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you liked it!
> 
> And f you ever want to talk more about my headcanons or drop a request for me, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr  
omnivorousshipper
> 
> (Also, cookies to those who can guess who Barney is)


End file.
